ever after high winx
by eparise
Summary: The winx are famous fairy tale characters kids, but little do they know they do have magic. Will they change there fairy tale forever. Find out when you read MY STORY. P.S. this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

**FLORA'S POV**

Once upon a time 6 girls the kids of the fairy tale princess. Bloom is the new snow white, Musa is the new Belle, Stella is the new Cinderella, Tecna is the new Tiana, Aisha is the new Jasmine, and me the new Aurora, but i better tell you my name it is Flora. I'm here to tell you my story of my school year at Ever After High School and how I met thoses six Princess and six boys. You see boys at Ever After High get to pick what fariy tale they get to be in with the right from a main charater like me and the Winx, there the 6 princess I told you about. Ok let get onto the story...

I was walking to my new school and I was scared to death or at least scared to sleep. I know it a dumb sleeping beauty joke my mom made up it was funny when was 5, but i'm 15 now going to a new high school to become the new sleeping Beauty. It was hard to make friends at my old schools, but now I have a roomate to befriend and I have to find a boy I like to make my prince who wakes me up with a **KISS!** and I never had a kiss. Yes i'm here Ever After High now I better find out my room number and a map of the school.

I felt a tap on the back, so I trun around to see a women with glasses "Name and fariy tale." She said to me.

"I'm Flora kid of sleeping beauty." I told the women. She handed me a paper with my room number and a map of the school. "Thank you." I said walking off.

After while I found out I was lost, so started to sing tiny song and soon some brids and chipmunks."Can you little guys help me find my room. " The birds and chipmunks nodded and we walked off.

**SKY'S POV**

Me and my friends Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu are near some girls rooms wishing to find what fariy tale we might want to be in and no girls are here yet, but now that I think of it we are the only kids here so far.

Timmy then stood up and said "Can we just go we are the only kids here." He was right we are the only kids here.

"No i'm sure a girl will show up soon and then we can find out what she likes and what fariy tale she go with." Brandon said looking around for a cute girl.

"There are no girls here, so let just get out of here. I said, but I don't think Brandon heard me. "Who say we just we leave and let Brandon go rotten, waiting for a girl." All, but Brandon rise their hands and Brandon rolled his eyes

"Sky is right I'm out of here to paint in peace cause I would like some work done then looking for cute gir-... Whoa." Helia said.

"Wha-... Whoa." We all said because we just found out why he said whoa. A cute girl singing a tiny little song with birds and chipmunks dancing to her beautiful voice.

The birds and chipmunks stop at door right a cross from us, so did the girl. "Thank you for your help my little friends. I was so lost... Oh hi i'm Flora kid of Aurora and you 6 are ." Flora asked us blushing.

We snap out of it when she looked at us. Helia stood up, taking Flora hand and kissed it. "I'm Helia and these are my friends Riven, Timmy, Sky, Nabu, and Brandon." Flora giggle when Helia kissed her hand and she waved at us.

"It nice to meet you six. Hey can I ask you guys for a very small thing?" Flora asked us. We nodded. "Well can 1 of you boys show me the school?" Helia jumped into action.

"I can, I saw the whole school cause I was the first 1 to get here." We looked at him with a "We what to kill you" look and he didn't even care

Flora blush like a rose and said to Helia. "Thanks. Let me just put my stuff away." After Flora put her stuff away, Helia hooked his arm with Flora and they walked down the hall

**BLOOM'S POV**

I was walking around Ever After High, trying to find someone, but no luck I guess I was the only one here so far. _"this place is so big. I can't wait to start school, meet my prince, see my friend Stella, and-"_ I stop thinking when I saw a girl with a lot dirty blonde hair. I started to walk to meet this girl. "Hi I'm Bloom kid of Snow White and you are." I asked her

"I'm Diaspro Swan. Now way don't you run off, I'm trying to find a boy name Sky. "Turn her back at me and walking off.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk off again, when I turn the hall I bumped in to someone. "I'm sorry here let me help you up." I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's ok. I'm Bloom kid of Snow White and you are." I asked the boy.

He bowed at me and said. "My name Sky. It nice to meet you." After he said his name I was a little sad.

I put all the sad away and said. "oh your Sky a girl named Diaspro Swan is looking for you."

Next thing I knew Sky eyes open wide.

"oh shoot is she still here. She is super crazy about me and i don't know why, well beside my good look and charm." He said smiling at me and giving me a wink. Making me blush. "So can I show you around the school." giving me another smile and this time I smile back.

"Thanks, this school is so big and I might get lost." I said as we started to walk down the hall. "So do you know if any other girls are here or a girl name stella."

"I only saw one girl and her name was Flora."


	2. Chapter 2

**FLORA'S POV**

Once upon a time 6 girls the kids of the fairy tale princess. Bloom is the new snow white, Musa is the new Belle, Stella is the new Cinderella, Tecna is the new Tiana, Aisha is the new Jasmine, and me the new Aurora, but i better tell you my name it is Flora. I'm here to tell you my story of my school year at Ever After High School and how I met thoses six Princess and six boys. You see boys at Ever After High get to pick what fariy tale they get to be in with the right from a main charater like me and the Winx, there the 6 princess I told you about. Ok let get onto the story...

I was walking to my new school and I was scared to death or at least scared to sleep. I know it a dumb sleeping beauty joke my mom made up it was funny when was 5, but i'm 15 now going to a new high school to become the new sleeping Beauty. It was hard to make friends at my old schools, but now I have a roomate to befriend and I have to find a boy I like to make my prince who wakes me up with a **KISS!** and I never had a kiss. Yes i'm here Ever After High now I better find out my room number and a map of the school.

I felt a tap on the back, so I trun around to see a women with glasses "Name and fariy tale." She said to me.

"I'm Flora kid of sleeping beauty." I told the women. She handed me a paper with my room number and a map of the school. "Thank you." I said walking off.

After while I found out I was lost, so started to sing tiny song and soon some brids and chipmunks."Can you little guys help me find my room. " The birds and chipmunks nodded and we walked off.

**SKY'S POV**

Me and my friends Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu are near some girls rooms wishing to find what fariy tale we might want to be in and no girls are here yet, but now that I think of it we are the only kids here so far.

Timmy then stood up and said "Can we just go we are the only kids here." He was right we are the only kids here.

"No i'm sure a girl will show up soon and then we can find out what she likes and what fariy tale she go with." Brandon said looking around for a cute girl.

"There are no girls here, so let just get out of here. I said, but I don't think Brandon heard me. "Who say we just we leave and let Brandon go rotten, waiting for a girl." All, but Brandon rise their hands and Brandon rolled his eyes

"Sky is right I'm out of here to paint in peace cause I would like some work done then looking for cute gir-... Whoa." Helia said.

"Wha-... Whoa." We all said because we just found out why he said whoa. A cute girl singing a tiny little song with birds and chipmunks dancing to her beautiful voice.

The birds and chipmunks stop at door right a cross from us, so did the girl. "Thank you for your help my little friends. I was so lost... Oh hi i'm Flora kid of Aurora and you 6 are ." Flora asked us blushing.

We snap out of it when she looked at us. Helia stood up, taking Flora hand and kissed it. "I'm Helia and these are my friends Riven, Timmy, Sky, Nabu, and Brandon." Flora giggle when Helia kissed her hand and she waved at us.

"It nice to meet you six. Hey can I ask you guys for a very small thing?" Flora asked us. We nodded. "Well can 1 of you boys show me the school?" Helia jumped into action.

"I can, I saw the whole school cause I was the first 1 to get here." We looked at him with a "We what to kill you" look and he didn't even care

Flora blush like a rose and said to Helia. "Thanks. Let me just put my stuff away." After Flora put her stuff away, Helia hooked his arm with Flora and they walked down the hall

**BLOOM'S POV**

I was walking around Ever After High, trying to find someone, but no luck I guess I was the only one here so far. _"this place is so big. I can't wait to start school, meet my prince, see my friend Stella, and-"_ I stop thinking when I saw a girl with a lot dirty blonde hair. I started to walk to meet this girl. "Hi I'm Bloom kid of Snow White and you are." I asked her

"I'm Diaspro Swan. Now way don't you run off, I'm trying to find a boy name Sky. "Turn her back at me and walking off.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk off again, when I turn the hall I bumped in to someone. "I'm sorry here let me help you up." I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's ok. I'm Bloom kid of Snow White and you are." I asked the boy.

He bowed at me and said. "My name Sky. It nice to meet you." After he said his name I was a little sad.

I put all the sad away and said. "oh your Sky a girl named Diaspro Swan is looking for you."

Next thing I knew Sky eyes open wide.

"oh shoot is she still here. She is super crazy about me and i don't know why, well beside my good look and charm." He said smiling at me and giving me a wink. Making me blush. "So can I show you around the school." giving me another smile and this time I smile back.

"Thanks, this school is so big and I might get lost." I said as we started to walk down the hall. "So do you know if any other girls are here or a girl name stella."

"I only saw one girl and her name was Flora, but there might be others. I mean me and my friends are here to." Sky told me. "Oh here is the gym room" And the tour went on.


End file.
